Valentine's day stories
by LucyXLoke
Summary: Here's some stories of Lucy and the other Fairy Tail men. Please R&R! Also, tell me which couples you want. I will post some crack pairings, just wanted to let ya know! And Happy Valentine's Day! ;) (Please review!)
1. Natsu

**Here's my valentine's day present to you, the reader. Enjoy! (I will make a yaio version with my newest character: Luke Heartifillia! He is the male version of Lucy.) ^.^ BTW: This story has a whole bunch of stories. There will be some crack pairings and some naughty themes. Valentine's day to me is about romance, and naughtiness . ^.^**

* * *

*At the marketplace*

"Ughh! Why isn't there red!? Who doesn't have red icing on Valentine's day!?", complained Lucy as she was getting ingredients to make Natsu a cake. She had always had a crush on Natsu since she saw him. He was so naïve, and cute. They would have made a cute couple, or at least that's what the guild said. "Man, I guess I'll just have to use pink. After all, he is use to it since his hair is pink.", she said as she walked out of the marketplace and back to her house to make the cake.

* * *

*At Lucy's apartment*

"It's done! And it turned out perfect! Al, I have to do is decorate it and I can give it to Natsu!", she said with glee as she took the cake out of its pan and gently decorated it wit pink icing. She then put some candy roses on it and wrote in black icing: 'Happy Valentine's Day!', with a heart next to it. She then heard Natsu yell her name. "Lucy! Hey Lucy!"

"Oh no! He's here! Ummm, lets see, where can I hide it. ", she said as she was quickly searching everywhere in her house to find I good place to hide the cake, a place where Natsu wouldn't find it.

"Lucy! Ah! There you are! I've been looking all over for ya!", he said with his usual toothy grin, causing Lucy to blush.

"Why?"

"I wanted to give you my gift.", he said as he gave Lucy a tiny black box. She opened it slowly and gasped. It was a beautiful gold necklace with locket that said: 'I love you', in cursive writing.

"N-N-Natsu! How did you get this? This must've cost a lot of jewels.", she said as she fiddled with it.

"I took a mission that rewarded me 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 jewels. It was pretty hard, but worth it.", he said with a smile.

"Thanks Natsu.", she said with a soft smile and then she remembered the cake. "Oh! I almost forgot, I made you a cake.", she said as she took the cake outta it's hiding place and showed it to Natsu.

"Wow! It looks good! But you know what I want more than cake?", he said with a smirk.

"Huh?", she said with a curious face.

"You.", he said in a husky voice as he took the cake and put it on Lucy's head. "Oops, I gotten you dirty. Let me clean you up.", he said as he licked Lucy's face.

"N-Natsu!", she gasped as she felt Natsu's hot tongue on her face. It felt so warm sending a weird sensation to her body.

"Oh no, I got some on that pretty outfit of yours.", he said a he took off Lucy's outfit and her bra revealing her two big mounds.

"N-Natsu, I wanted to tell you I...I...I...I loved you ever since we met.", she said as she was gasping for air from his licks and blushing furiously at her statement.

He smiled softly, "I'm glad you feel the same Luce. I love you too.", he said as he pulled Lucy into a passionate kiss.

Lucy found herself kissing back. She loved the way his soft warm lips were on her own. She then felt something poking her panties. She looked down and blushed. It was Natsu hard erection. He grinned after seeing her reactions and h started to grind his hips against hers. She moaned at the sensation. She was getting wet.

Natsu then licked her left nipple causing her to moan, "N-N-Natsu! More!", she moaned as Natsu licked, and sucked all the icing off her breast.

He thn took off his own clothes and smirked after seeing Lucy licked her lips. She the sucked on Natsu erection. She swirled her tounge around his head causing him to groan. She sucked and pumped his dick, causing hi. To groan and blow his load into Lucy's mouth. He tasted sweet with the icing on.

He then picked up Lucy and took her to the bed, layed her there, and he took off her panties. He then inserted two fingers inside Lucy, causing her to moan and squirm, "N-N-Natsu! A-A-Ah!", she moaned as Natsu started pumping faster and faster until Lucy orgasmed On Natsu fingers. He then took his fingers and sucked her juices off.

He then positioned his swollen erection near Lucy's flower. "This is gonna hurt, but it will get better.", he said as he slowly thrust into her. She was bleeding and crying, but she loved Natsu. He kissed her tears away and she was now moaning. Th pain was now pleasure. "N-N-Natsu! Harder and faster! Please! Oh god!", she moaned. Natsu followed her request and he was thrusting into her rapidly and roughly. "Shit Lucy! Damn you're tight, and so warm.", he groaned. He was close and so wa she. "Arghhhh! Lucy!?", he groaned as his hot seed was now inside her. "Ahhhhhh! Natsu!", she came as her and Natsu were tired and they both layed together, naked, and their bodies covered in sweat and icing.

"I love you, Luce", he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Natsu.", she said as she went to sleep in Natsu's arms.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it! Leave a review! And tell me which pairing you want next! Until next time, Ja Ne! ^.^**


	2. Laxus

**Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry for the lateness, I've been busy with my yaio story and all, but here it is! The next chapter is going to be a Sting/Lucy, but this chapter is a Laxus/Lucy. Enjoy!**

* * *

*At the guild*

It was Valentines Day and Lucy was about to give her heart to someone who was always a jerk, but a hot jerk. It was Laxus. Lucy had always loved Laxus. She would have some naughty fantasies about his hot body. So, today was the day she was going to confess her feelings.

"H-H-Hey Laxus."

"Oh! Lucy! Happy Valentines Day! What's up?", asked Laxus as he admired her body as if she was a goddess.

"I-I-I-I wanted to give you this.", said Lucy as she held a box of chocolates in a pretty red heart-shaped heart with a pink ribbon on the box.

"Thanks! How about we share them?", he said with a grin.

Lucy blushed, but she nodded her head. Lucy sat in Laxus's lap as Laxus fed her some chocolate. Every once in a while they would switch. Lucy would feed Laxus some chocolate and Laxus would feed Lucy.

"How about I give you my Valentines gift. What da ya say?", whispered Laxus as he licked Lucy's earlobe. Lucy gasped but nodded her head. He carried Lucy bridal style out of the guild and to his house.

"Have fun you two!", yelled everyone causing Lucy to blush.

* * *

*At Laxus's house*

He carried Lucy to his bedroom and they French kissed each other for 10 minutes. They broke the kiss panting for air. Laxus kissed Lucy's neck hungrily and moved down to Lucy's cleavage. "L-L-Laxus!", she moaned as Laxus took off her shirt and her bra to revealed her perfect large breat with pink nipples that were hard. He sucked, and bit them gently and hungrily.

Lucy rubbed his manhood from his pants. He groaned and he took off all of Lucy's and his clothes. They were both completely naked. Lucy sucked on his dick hungrily, finally her fantasies would come true.

"Ah shit Lucy!", he groaned as he climaxed in Lucy's mouth. Lucy drank every last drop.

Laxus then pinned Lucy to the bed and fingered her roughly. Lucy cried softly but moaned at the same time. He lapped up her juices and pulled away. He thrust his hard erection inside Lucy's virgin hole. Lucy cried more and started to bleed. He kissed her tears away, "It's okay. The pain will go away.", he said as he kissed Lucy's tears away.

The cries of pain quickly turn into moans of pleasure. "F-F-F-Faster and harder! Oh god Laxus! More!", moaned Lucy as Laxus followed her demands.

"Shit Lucy! You're so tight and warm! Damn it! I'm close!", groaned Laxus as his 19 inch dick thrust into Lucy's virgin hole wildly.

"M-M-M-Me too! LAXUS!", moaned Lucy as she climaxed.

"LUCY!", groaned Laxus as his hot seed entered Lucy's flower.

They were both panting for air as they laid down in Laxus's huge bed.

"Laxus, I love you."

"I love you too Lucy. I always had.", they both kissed each other and went to sleep.

* * *

**Hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'm sorry if it was short, I'm making one-shots in this story. And again, I'm really sorry for not updating. Until next time, Ja Ne! =^.^=**


End file.
